Sunny and 75
by AlyRaeCox
Summary: Ranma is finally done with school finals and its officially summer break! Akane and Ranma plan on going to America, will it work out?


** Sunny and 75 (a Ranma ½ fanfiction)**

_SIGH._ Ranma sat back in his school chair, his school work almost totally finished. _'One more line, then its summer break… One more line!'_ Ranma grabbed his pencil and forced himself to write one more line on his finals for school. _'FINISHED! HAHA, SUCK THAT MISS. KAZUGAWA!' _He mentally patted himself on the back, got up from his seat and handed the assignment to the teacher. Miss Kazugawa smiled at Ranma and took his paper, looked at it and then said, "Have a great summer break, Ranma!" Ranma smiled happily and ran out of the almost emptied classroom. As he exited the school grounds, Ranma ran fast jumping on rooftops to get home. _'Today's the day I go to America with Akane!' _He smiled at the thought, his soon-to-be wife and him, in America, sitting on California beaches.

Ranma finally made it home in time to see Akanes bag's on the porch. As he opened the door he found Akane bringing down her last duffle bag. "Hey, Ranma! A little late aren't we?" Akane smiled at him and left her last bag on the porch with the others.

"Sorry, that last final took me longer than I thought it would. I packed last night though, just in case I was really late." Ranma smiled and kissed Akanes forehead.

"Well, go get it! Our plane leaves at 8." Ranma checked out the clock in the hallway, it was already five thirty, and checking in and going through security takes about an hour so he understood why they were leaving so soon.

"Did you say goodbye yet?" Ranma yelled from upstairs grabbing his belongings and walking back down to the door step.

"No I was waiting for you, I was hoping we could say goodbye as a couple." Akane walked back into her home heading for the dining room, Ranma following close behind. As they entered the dining room they found Genma and Soun playing goh in the hallway while Nabiki lay down on the dining seat cushions reading a magazine. "Where's Kasumi?" Akane asked seating herself in her usual spot next to Ranma.

"Oh, She went to the store, she should be back any sec." Nabiki said, turning a page of the magazine.

"We don't really have time to wait, our flight leaves at 8 and we still have to take a 20 cab ride there and go through security." Akane said sadly

"We mostly came back in to say goodbye." Ranma said, resting his arm on the table putting his chin in his hand.

"Maybe you will see her on your way out." Soun stated, getting up.

"I won't leave without saying goodbye to her, that's just mean." Akane said turning to her father.

"Lets go get our bags, I bet the cabs are here." Ranma said, also standing up to head back to the front door. Akane nodded, everyone following behind them. When they finally got all of their belongings into the trunk of the cab, they turned to their family about to say goodbye.

"Well… I guess we will see you in two weeks…" Akane looked up at her family, eyes blurring up because of the tears. Before she finally started crying she heard a smooth high voice.

"Ranma and Akane what are you doing? I thought you were leaving tomorrow?" Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from and saw it was Kasumi.

"Oh, Kasumi! No we are leaving right now! Oh I'm happy we caught you before we left!" Akane finally started crying as she ran into Kasumi's arms, Kasumi dropping the groceries on the ground to hug her.

"I am too, Akane!" Kasumi smiled at Akane. "I hope you have an amazing time in America, you are going to call, yes?"

"Of course!" Ranma yelled from the background. "I don't think she could deal 3 DAYS without all of you!" Ranma earned a very stern glare from Akane. "Well it's true!"

"Well Akane, I don't want to make you late so I hope you have an amazing time! But don't get too crazy alright? Have fun!" Kasumi gave Akane her whole hearted smile and let go of her.

As they departed Ranma sighed slightly, grabbing Akanes hand and squeezed a bit. "Akane, when can we tell them about 'US'?! I'm getting sick of not being able to hold you tight and snuggle whenever I want with you!" Ranma pouted slightly as Akane scooted closer to him in the back of the cab.

"After our amazing vacation, okay?" Akane smiled at him cutely, and laid her head on his shoulder, making Ranma blush slightly.

"Alright then… I love you Akane." Ranma said, placing his head lightly on hers.

"I love you too…" They slept silently, beginning they're vacation.

* * *

Hehehe, hoped you enjoyed! tell me what you think and if I should continue it!


End file.
